


Assistance

by GigaDrill8r8ker



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Come Inflation, Double Penetration, Multi, Ring gag, Sex Machine, Sex Toys, Tentabulges, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigaDrill8r8ker/pseuds/GigaDrill8r8ker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose has an idea that she is not sure Kanaya can handle on her own so she brings a scared Karkat along for the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assistance

“Now you know that I would never judge you for your choices and I am hardly one to be considered innocent especially considering the salacious things I have requested from you but are you sure about this?” Kanaya's voice was light, something she only did when nervous.

“First of all you playing a rainbow drinker and me the helpless victim is hardly salacious by any means and secondly yes I am sure. I have had the desire to do such things since the moment I met you. Well maybe a bit after that. At least since the moment we first fornicated.” Rose responded with a smirk.

“Well yes I understand but I hardly think that I am the one to do any of this. If there is any one of us here that would be liable to take charge it would be you.”

“That is why you will have help Kanaya. I don't want to take charge tonight. I want to be the victim. I want to be used and while I trust you, I know that you need assistance. Not to mention another partner is always fun.”

The so called other partner happened to be beside the two of them staring at his feet and holding his breath. A deep red blush flooded his face as he could not believe this was happening. Karkat was recruited by Rose earlier today and he still didn't believe it.

“Something to say dear?” Rose said with a smirk.

“Yeah mostly something about how fucked in the pan you two are for thinking I want to hear about anything you two do together when the buckets are out. But aside from that I'm here aren't I? Let's get this started won't we?”

“There we go Kanaya. You heard the man. Get to fucking me so hard that I walk bowlegged tomorrow.”

The ropes around her had been tied carefully, lacing her breasts and tracing her arms. When tightened they would stop her arms from moving entirely, but for now they remained loose. There was two machines pressed inside of Rose, held in place by a strap. They vibrated ever so lightly as she still had the remote in her hand. Rose had been planning this night behind Kanaya's back for a long time.

Kanaya took a sigh and turned to Karkat. With a nod she moved closer. She rand her fingers gently under Roe's chin, pulling her in for one small kiss. “The safe word is what it always is dear. Onomatopoeia.” Kanaya punctuated her statement with a light slap, her fingers stinging Rose's cheek. Slowly she walked around to Rose's back, tightening the knots and fully immobilizing her arms. She grabbed for the special gag that Rose had gotten for her to use. With a similar motion to that of Kanaya giving Rose a necklace she inserted the ring gag in to her mouth.

Rose tested the limits, already feeling her jaw become sore but she could still breathe. Karkat let out a light sigh and stepped forward, gripping Rose's hair and tugging her straight down. She found her body bent at an awkward angle and her binds kept her from falling to her knees properly. Rose groaned, incapable of forming a proper word with the gag in her mouth this way.

Karkat didn't waste anytime and pressed his bulge straight into the waiting hole before him. With both hands gripping her head he began to push forward until he reached the hilt. It wasn't hard bottoming out in her but she was gagging around him. His lubricant slicking her throat, he began to work her throat. She remained still and instead chose to just be a toy instead of pretending to have any semblance of control.

Kanaya was not remaining still through this. She readied the machine that Rose had alchemized and aimed it for Rose's now gaping asshole. The toy that had been pressed inside her was now laying on the floor beneath her still coated in a thick layer of lube. The fucking machine was aimed properly and the moment she turned it on it pressed itself into her ass without even the slightest moment of hesitation. This only brought out a moan around Karkat's bulge.

Even just know this entire situation seemed to be an overload to the senses but Rose enjoyed it so it was to be done. She sat back and watched the troll fuck her matesprit's mouth, having a hard time concealing her bulge. Her jade tinted tentacock writhed around, tangling with her fingers and looking desperately for a hole to fuck.

Karkat was losing control. His thrusts grew sloppy and he was driving her nose into his crotch even more forcefully. With one final push he released a jet of red material down her throat and straight into her stomach. It just kept coming and she felt like she might burst by how much there was. Kanaya stood and didn’t give her a moment's rest. She replaced Karkat and pressed her own bulge inside, thankful for the relief. She began to thrust her hips in much the same way he had.

Rose loved every minute of it. The pain of being bent at this awkward angel and the pleasure of being used so thoroughly by this machine and by her two partners. She hit her first orgasm already and hit her next one before even relaxing.

By the time Kanaya hit her orgasm Rose had already had seven, each more intense than the last. Kanaya pumped her seed down Rose's throat in much the same way Karkat had. There was now a visible bulge in her stomach and she could feel it move around with every thrust of the machine. Karkat flicked it off for her and they took a breather.

“Holy shit this is actually the best decision I have made ever. You two are fucking freaky and if I am invited then I could care less.” He panted his words out, trying to regain his breath. With the gag in Rose's mouth she could not reply and Kanaya was too distracted to reply. 

“Karkat would you mind sharing her nook with me? This little slut, Sorry Rose, looks as if she need to be filled to the brim.”

“You know that it really defeats the purpose of this whole thing if you apologize. She asked us to treat her this way. Whatever I like the sound of that.”

Karkat laid on his back and Kanaya placed Rose so that she was posed to ride his cock. As the thin tip pressed inside her, Kanaya took a spot in front of them both and aimed her bulge for the same hole. Karkat pulled down on her hips roughly and brought both of the thick appendages inside Rose's sensitive pussy in just moments. She screamed out around the gag, tears flooding her eyes.

Now was when Kanaya took the lead, pressing her thick writhing shaft as deep inside as she could manage and with the pressure from Karkat joining her things felt even tighter than usual. In and out she drove inside of Rose, desperate for more of this feeling. Her breath was heavy and her skin glowed lightly. She was too busy to worry about holding that back right now.

The only sound that could be heard was heavy breathing, grunts, and the sound of skin slapping skin as they continued. In just a few moments Karkat came, spraying his cherry red fluid inside her with a moan. Kanaya didn't last long after, spraying her own Jade material and making a visible bulge in Rose's stomach. They had to have each spilled enough for a bucket inside of this girl. With a subtle lack of grace, they pulled from her and watched as the mixture spilled out of her and puddled on the floor.

Karkat knew exactly what to do and grabbed her by the hair and forced her forward. She was now on her hands and knees and he drove her cheek into the puddle. “Lick it up like the dog you are. This will show whose bitch you really are.”

After the gag was removed she set to work, lapping up the mixture and looking at her matesprit the entire time. Kanaya squirmed about her bulge already writhing again. To think they had only just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a couple hours. If anyone likes it I may do more of the like but right now I am just screwing around. Feel free to make a request.


End file.
